1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to integrated circuit (IC) chip fabrication, and more particularly, to methods of forming sub-lithographic patterns.
2. Background Art
Double exposure methods are used during integrated circuit (IC) chip fabrication. The existing double exposure method requires two steps of resist coating process and two exposures. The double patterning method can achieve smaller pitch size, however, both overlay and critical dimension (CD) control are difficult.